The present invention relates to a glowplug control device and a method of estimating a temperature of a glowplug.
Conventionally, a prior art in which a glowplug is provided in an engine to improve ignitability and combustibility is known. For example, JP2009-250182A discloses a feedback control of an amount of power supplied to a glowplug to adjust a temperature of the glowplug to a target temperature.
Meanwhile, it is preferred that a glowplug is accurately controlled not only in applied voltage or applied power, but also in temperature. For example, to calculate a remaining life of a glowplug, the temperature of the glowplug is required. If the temperature of the glowplug can be obtained accurately, the remaining life of the glowplug can be estimated accurately.